


Pinion

by baccuroth (orphan_account)



Series: Oremus [10]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/baccuroth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi stretches his new wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinion

**Author's Note:**

> danke, nanna.

Erwin has never seen Levi’s wings unfurled. He hadn’t even expected him to grow them. Looking at them now, wavering as he rolls his shoulders into relaxing, they are unlike any he imagined seeing in Hell.

The left is the brilliant blue of Erwin’s eyes, fluffy as a chick’s down as the feathers work toward his spine. The center is glossy blue-black and Erwin knows that is downy soft as he has run his fingertips there more than once as Levi’s head lay pillowed upon his chest. The other wing is white as untouched snow.

Levi rises onto the balls of his feet, tips forward, and falls over the edge.

Erwin holds his breath, looking over the edge as Levi curves back up in a sharp, practiced swoop.

The light catches his wings as they beat, lifting him higher until Erwin can barely see him against the brightness of the oculus above. He watches him twirl and flip, spiraling down only to shoot back up with a strong flap of his wings.

Levi loses track of time, closing his eyes as the light caresses his face. It’s dizzying, moving without his feet on the ground. He wishes Erwin could feel what he is feeling.

Erwin shades his eyes with a hand and smiles as Levi nears.

Levi stumbles as he lands, lips twisting into a grimace. Erwin reaches out to steady him.

"What was it like?"

"As close to freedom as you can get down here."

Erwin cups the back of his head with a large hand. Levi isn’t smiling but he can see the excitement in his eyes. He presses a kiss to his forehead, reaching back to touch the feathers of his wings. They are soft yet strong. Erwin hisses as the wings fold on his fingers.

"They’re sensitive," Levi murmurs.

"Oh?"

Levi’s shoulders sag and his wings tremble. He feels Erwin run a finger along the edge of one wing, eyes half shut.

"As sensitive as your horns?"

The demon’s mate remains silent on that point but he knows Erwin won’t drop the matter until he has a firm answer.

Levi sidesteps as they return, Erwin’s fingers reaching out to touch the downy feathers between his shoulder blades. Erwin leaves them alone then, placing a hand on the back of Levi’s neck and pulling him against his side.

"May I see you fly again soon?"

"Perhaps. If you earn it."

Levi looks at him sideways, wings unfurling quickly only to snap shut again.

Erwin’s fingers tighten around Levi’s neck and he pouts.

"You can be cruel, my fair."

"So, so cruel," Levi agrees.

 


End file.
